


Harness

by Catsayspeh



Series: Kinktober2018 [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), ulzzang
Genre: Breathplay, Cuckolding, Kinktober2018, M/M, Slut Shaming, Soo is a bit of an ass, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsayspeh/pseuds/Catsayspeh
Summary: Old acquaintances meet up on the dance floor.





	Harness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to join kinktober a few days late, so I decided to catch up on the prompts in one big fic. So this hits the prompts for "Breath play", "Infidelity/Cuckold" and "Slut shaming/Humiliation"
> 
> I used a list from [ Here ](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)
> 
> Gif courtesy of [ Cola Kiss ](http://cola-kiss.tumblr.com/)

 

The beat of the club was so loud it drowned out everything, there was no place for talking, no place for thinking, just dancing. That’s exactly why they came to places like this, there were no names, no family ties, no job. Just you, them and the pounding bass that scrambled reserve and shame.

Soohyuk loved nights like this, the lights flashing could almost make you seasick if you didn’t just roll with the feeling. Let the crowd of dancers help push you along, there was no dance steps. No idol mimics here just sway, it was perfect.

No, perfection was just before him, he didn’t even to have to see the face of the man and he knew he wanted him. Shoulders so broad he could park his car on them, a tapered waist that was still thick and muscled. From behind he could see the mans white shirt was thin, already starting to stick to him with each movement, going transparent and like a second skin. One that Soo could climb right up inside with him, as the other clung to him all night.

He could see the girl he was with, she was dancing with the blond man, her hands against his shoulders as she moved her hips. He could see her lips as they whispered in the white clad dancers ear, could guess what she was begging for. A good night, a good fuck, how she could make her moan "Oppa" all night. But as Soo’s eyes scanned down, he knew that wasn’t what the boy was looking for.

The harness on his hip, moving down against those muscular thighs strapping them in a cage of leather and metal buckles, meant he wanted to be the one crying for mercy, grabbed and pinned in pleasure and pain. That deliciously heart shaped ass made Soo determine he was the perfect man for the job.

Even as he kept dancing with the girl, the tall model slid up behind the dancer. One long arm went around that thick waist and pulled him back firmly against his own body.  
Where the dancer was dressed in white, with the leather straps, matching blond hair, tipped a different color, maybe blue? Hard to tell in the spinning lights. Soohyuk was dressed in a black suit, a dark shirt, his black hair brushed back glossy and healthy, he was the demon at the cross roads to the other mans angelic colors, all the more temptation.

“I’ll Fuck you Better”

He spoke clearly in to the mans ear, dark almond eyes trained on the girl as he spoke. His voice was low but he knew the other heard him even over the music as the body stiffened in his arms and after a pulse just leaned in to him and Soo grinned.

_Perfect._

His hand went down then to grip the harness on the others waist and gave it a firm jerk pulling him back closer, sealing that glorious curve of the tight ass against the thick line of his own sex, contained in his slacks.

The harness might have been for decoration, but it was about to be come a matter of practicality as he ground forward, his hand sliding under the leather strap and moved around to cup the other sex through his pants, the pale skin of is arm broken up by the harness that now served to keep them tighter together.

The girl gasped but he only smiled as he caught the look that followed, the barest tip of a pink tongue sliding over her lips. She liked it, and Soo then bit softly against the man’s prominent ear. He shifted his head a bit to motion the girl to the side, there were darker alcoves there, and after all he had ruined the girls dance. The tug of teeth had the man under him bucking again, pushing in to his hand and Soohyuk almost purred to the mans ear.

“I’ll let her watch us, would you like that baby? Let her watch as I plow in to that firm ass of yours? Hum... “

The man in his arms didn’t reply, or if he did it was lost in the thundering music. It was only after Soo gave him just a bit too tight squeeze to his sex that the man nodded.

“Good boy.”

His hand slithered back but only to grip the harness again, he started to pull the man the way he wanted to go, leading him to the more open space on the side, the girl following in the open wake they left. Once they were closer to the side, a bouncer gave him an arched brow and Soo flashed his wrist to him, the bangle there indicating his status. A moment later a door was opened and he put his foot in the way until the girl came in behind them.  
“Now… lets see what I’m working with”  
His voice rumbled for the first time turning the boy around to get a good look at his face. Then shoving him roughly till his back hit the dark painted wall, Soo's own arms caging the other in as he pushed his palms to the wall on both sides of the dancers head and he looked down his long nose at him.

Beautiful. It was the first thought that struck him, but then there was something else, a slight tug in the back of his mind as he watched the other look up through his thick lashes. Although the man was made of muscle he was folding down as if trying to hide away, that wasn’t going to work for Soo and he reached out snagging the boys chin and lifting it so the light could play over the boys pale face.

I know you. The thought was still there and then he rolled his own hips against the dancers again to force out a soft sound, knee pushing insistently between those thick legs so he had no choice but to ride against his thigh while Soo turned his face from one side to the other trying to place it.

“Hoseok?” His voice was half wonder and half amusement. He remembered him now, the little snot nosed entitled shit from that ulzzang show. He had judged one of the shows, oh my how he had changed since then. Back then he had been a slender thing, like a young Soohyuk, all nose and hip bones and a lack of shit giving attitude.

Leaning down Soo slid the tip of his own long nose against the other mans till his lips were just a whisper from the others his voice a low chuckle.

“Little boy is all grown up now, huh?”

When Wonho didn’t respond fast enough for his liking, Soo slipped his hand back over Wonho's sex with a firm squeeze until the other moaned against his mouth.

“Hyung….”

Soo almost purred at the sound of the word on the others lips. Oh he was a sight already, his knee nudged harder and he ground forward so the broad of his own thigh pressed against the idol.

“You let her watch often?”

Wonho looked past Soo’s shoulder to the girl who looked like she was hoping they might forget she was there before they kicked her out. Wonho just shook his head dumbly and moaned as Soo rewarded him for the answer with another stroke, this one longer up over the mans sex through his pants.

“Sweetheart, come here.“

He put the hand next to Wonho’s head again to keep the dancer there as he half turned, and gestured with two fingers for the girl to come closer, he motioned to the chair beside him.

“Why don’t you sit there? Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Hoseok and you.”

He smiled a little then his almond eyes glittering as the girl nodded and then sat down her cheeks on fire but at the moment her attention was turned to the idol.

“Now, Hoseok…. Lets see just how much you have grown.”

His voice was a low and playful thing as Soo reached down to pull at the button on the boys pants and then tugged a bit down. He didn’t bother to remove the harness, for what he wanted, it would be perfect where it was. His long fingers slid in and gripped against the boys sex to stroke lazily.

“Now be a good boy and pull your pants down so Hyung can get a good look at that nice ass.”

Wonho nodded, his hands fumbling but gripping at the pockets on the black jeans to jerk them down as much as the harness would allow, which turned out to be just below his ass and sex, the underwear and jeans wadded at the edge of the leather, the straps keeping from sliding any lower and Soo just kept stroking him to reward the quick obedience.

“Nice.” He almost cooed at the other and then leaned back this time reaching forward to grip Wonho by one shoulder and turned him till the boy was nose to the wall. He put both hands on to the straps at his waist and tugged hard, almost enough to lift Wonho clean off the floor. Pulling the dancer back from the wall, so he was forced to lean forward catching himself, that pert ass on display now. Soo spared the girl a look, the soft smile spreading as he growled against the mans ear.  
“ Show me, or are you shy now? You were always such an easy slut then, or are you better than that now?”  
It was almost soothing as he let one broad hand slide over Wonho’s ass, the thumb tracing the cleft and he then drew his hand back and gave the other a solid strike on the ass, more for the shock than the pain and Wonho yelped a bit pushing his cheek to the wall and his head shook.

“I’m… not shy”

“Show me. Show her. Spread that tight ass and lets see just how much you have changed.”

Wonho moaned, his pale cheek against the wall and he swallowed roughly and he pulled his hands back over his own hips and to part his ass for the other. Soo had leaned back enough to let the light from the club allow him to look. He knew with the pants tucked up under his ass, he couldn’t part his thighs enough to make this easy. Good.

“Do you let her finger you, or is that your little secret? Has he told you that? Humm? He has always come so easy with a few fingers. He likes to pretend he wants to lead, But…”

Soo reached down then, tangling one strong hand in to the blond hair, jerking the man from the wall enough that the lights flashed over his face. It showed Wonho was blissing, his lips slick with saliva and with another hard jerk he pulled the dancer against his chest so he could lick over his mouth, catching the droplets of saliva that were running free.

“Ahhh still a drooler, they feel fantastic on your cock.” He winked at the girl who was squirming in her chair. Soo knew that look, she wasn’t trying to get away, no she was trying to shift so she could get any kind of friction against her clit and he considered for a moment.  
"Seems like you are enjoying this as much as him, its not fair now is it? Why don’t you lift up that skirt and show Oppa how much you like it. No touching, just show me”

Both Wonho and the girl gave out an indignant noise, but he also noticed that her hands were moving to the hem of her skirt to start to pull it up. As she drew it higher on her thighs he watched her, a slow nod to encourage her till it was up almost to her waist.

“Good, now spread those pretty thighs for me”

He let his hand twist a bit to make Wonho open his eyes and nearly purred against his that prominent ear.

“There, see that? She' slick almost down her thighs, silk panties, they show so quickly how they are is feeling. You be a good boy and maybe I’ll gag you with them while I fuck you.”

The words drew another squirm from her, confirming that she liked the idea as well. Soo's hand then released Wonho’s hair letting him fall forward again, and he held him by his hips, fingers playing with the harness straps and then he made a soft sound at the vision before him.

“I think you better finger yourself a bit, slut or not I’m thicker than the pretty boys you are playing with.” He ground his hips forward then so the other could feel the thickness through his pants, grinding the fabric against his ass and the sensitive skin between.

“Yes hyung.” Wonho murmured softly and then he pulled his hand forward to suck on his fingers.

“Make sure they are wet” He reminded and Wonho nodded his fingers nearly dripping with saliva by the time pushed his hand back against his own opening. Soo helped him out by using his own hands to hold the boy’s ass open for him, it just gave the girl a better view of the tight opening as the idol’s fingers pushed against the rim.

Wonho used his other arm to brace himself against the wall as Soo pushed with his fingers a bit so his back arched and he gave a small hum of approval at the display.

“You didn’t answer me? Do you let her finger you Ho, or no? Is that something you only let your hyungs do?” Granted Soo himself had never had the boy, but he had friends who had spoken of some of the ulzzangs from the show. He had no doubt that this boy was one they favored.

“N.. no” Wonho's voice was husky, as if it was too much effort to answer while he worked his finger over his opening. Soo reached down then to grip the boys hand and pushed, so the fingers pushed quickly in, not pleased with how the boy was taking his sweet time about it. Wonho gasped and whined at the surprise of the feel, there was a bit of that hot burn but when Soo didn’t release his hand, all he could do was stay there finding Soo wouldn’t allow him to press deeper either just holding his hand still.

“If your really so eager for it, you can show me by fucking those pretty fingers like they are mine.” The model smirked as he saw Wonho’s hips twitch in response to his words, his attention turning back to the girl her cheeks were flush with color but she had stayed just as Soo instructed and he smiled.

“Tell her Wonho, tell her how it feels.”

“Tight…” his words were strained but Soo wasn’t letting him go and then finally he whined out.

“Hot… it feels hot and good. I… I’m sorry”  
He apologized to the woman but Soo just pushed the boys fingers deeper in to him so he arched again.

“Don’t apologize for what you are slut. She sure in the hell isn’t angry, that slick that is smearing on the chair tells me, she is having a hard time deciding who she wants to be more, you or me.” His smile was criminal as he heard them both make a noise at the call out.

Soo finally released the boys hand and leaned over, his fingers sliding between her thighs to catch up some of the slick there. She jumped but he just stilled her with a quick “Shhh”. Long fingers sliding up and around the elastic of the leg and he pulled them to the side so he could collect more, but didn’t push inside of her yet. leaning back to put his attention to the boy again, he pulled Wonho’s hand from his ass, and quickly replaced the boys digits with his own, sliding them in with the woman’s slick to make it easy, he pushed deep making Wonho’s knees buckle.

Soo assured he stayed upright by gripping the harness with his free hand and started to fuck him with his fingers, slicking the boy up and he let his smile spread as he felt him loosen. His thick thighs were flexing pushing back on to his fingers and he leaned forward to run his nose up the back of the boys neck and let his tongue snake out dragging up the long line of muscle and he whispered just for the other the his voice echoing against the shell of Wonho's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the things they never do, and I won't stop till your knees give out and you can feel my cock in your throat"

 

The words plucked a string deep in the dancer as he rolled his hips back on to the models fingers and he added a third in reward to how quickly Wonho was falling in to the moment. Wonho's arms folded on to the wall as he used it to support himself, now bent over, his hips rocking and rolling back against Soohyuk when the man then pulled his fingers away, a bit of a smile there and he let his hand pat reassuringly against Wonho's ass. The dancer letting out a long whine of disappointment at the removal of the fingers.

"Turn around"

Wonho was half dazed as he obeyed the other, really for the first time looking at the man who was looming over him. Using the wall to hold his wobbly legs up he swallowed roughly. Soohyuk was pleased at how wrecked the boy look already and he hadn't even bothered to pull his cock out, something he set to rectify.

"Show me what you want."

When the boy hesitated again the tall model reached out and gripped his wrist pulling his hand forward and resting it against his own slacks. He would humor him, as it wasn't like Wonho was being willfully stupid, he was just lost in the lights and pleasures. Soo noted he proved to be a quick study as the dancers hands moved to work his pants open, Soo choosing to arch his own back his arms going up as he slowly stretched out, his body was muscled but more lean to the bulk of the dancers and he then turned his head to their single person audience with a smile.

"Don't feel bad pretty one, come morning he will be all yours again. Although you'll know that its going to be my cock he's thinking about while he strokes himself off in the shower each morning. Isn't that true?"

His voice was that deep almost honey tone as he let one hand come back over and tip up Wonho's chin again. He leaned down meeting the boys mouth with his own in a full kiss, it was a display for both her and to bring the boy back, to center him on the moment and on Soo's control. His tongue pressed against the others as he gripped the other mans arm again and pushed his hand down so that Wonho's hand plunged in to his pants to feel the mouthwatering thickness there. Wonho let out a low moan in to the kiss his eyes finally going closed as he wrapped a strong hand about Soo's sex and started to pump, enough then to finally bring a moan from the elders lips.

Soohuk's hand reached up and traced the dancers cheek drawing the kiss to break, his thumb wiping over Wonho's lip looking at the clear saliva on his thumb and grinned.

"Ahhh... aren't you just the perfect solution. " The smile then dropped as he almost growled out.

"Suck it."

Wonho looked up a him and he took a second to just lightly brush a lock of hair back from his face.

"Get it nice and wet, and I'll give you every last inch of it. Really, this is for you, I am told it can be a bit too rough with out something to slick it up. Or, do you like that?"

Soo had to hold back a chuckle at how fast the boy dropped, granted it was a solid threat but he nearly marveled at just how quick Wonho was to obey, he might be worth a call back. That however was a consideration for another time, as the dancer had pulled his sex free of his slacks and was stroking him fully hard. Lips parting with anticipation as just a few drops of pre come spread over the head.

 

The models head fell back as the man before him took in the length of his sex, coating it in that warm wet. His eyes closed as for that moment Wonho was his whole world. His strong hand curling in to the mans hair and slowly rolling his hips forward as the dancer adjusted, the tightness of the others throat told him this was far from his first time on his knees, and if Soo had his way, far from the last.

The woman was squirming and he could hear it in the protest the chair gave at the shift of weight. Soo let out a long slow breath letting the pleasure flavor it with a plaintive tone and then he shifted a little, his hand still tight on Wonho's hair as he let her see, the slow pace of the boy, the sounds were wet and slick but savored only by him, because the music drown out the rest and he let his hand slide down petting at the boys temple for a moment longer before he pulled him off.

"Good boy"

He smiled to himself as Wonho stared up at him swallowing and basking for a moment in the approval, he filed that away to use later. The man was unsteady but Soohyuk helped him back up and turned him to brace himself against the wall again. Wonho pushing his face in to his crossed arms as Soo guided the head of his cock against the boys opening then.

"Tell her, Tell her what it feels like."

Wonho gasped as the rounded head slid in, there was that first sharp stretch, even with the slick he wasn't prepared and the moment was raw and perfect. As he Gasped in his hands turning to fists as the model slid fully to the hilt, between the man and the wall there was no place to good and he arched.

"Fuck. Its.... Oh god its too much. Ah. Ah..." The words were more a staccato of vowels than really words but Soo started up a even pace, just a bit too fast to allow the other to fully adjust, but slow enough that it would keep the other edged as he kissed against the dancers throat.

The boy may not have been new to a cock in his ass, but it had been a good time if the tightness was any indication, and even Soo was moaning before he knew it. His hips working firmly in to the strong body under him.

Wonho was no light twink from the club scene, no paper weight model from a runway. The man under him was muscled and strong, he fucked back using those strong thighs to buck back against him and Soo held tight on to the harness again as he ground forward till they were both lost in the pace.

He could hear the slick sounds from the side and with a mild irritation he looked over to see the girl, her finger sunk to her hand deep and he snarled then. He shook his head no, and when she didn't stop he suddenly reached out snagging the boy closer an arm going around the boy and his hand closing firmly against that long pale neck, there was a kind of threat in the motion, not to Wonho but to the woman.

He will be all mine.

However at the grip to the dancers neck he felt him arch the boys hips stuttering with pleasure at the touch and Soo's attention was ripped from his annoyance with the girl and he shifted to look at the boys expression. Rather than pulling away Wonho was grabbing hold of his wrist and pushing harder against it, a plea for more. Soo had to bite back a moan at that, the boy was just too much.

His hand moved up then further gripping firmly against his throat, Thumb setting under his jaw and fingers pushing in on the other side to give the man the light headed feeling he was striving for but to keep from damaging the boys throat. He was an Idol and somewhere he had managed just enough respect to not fuck with his livelihood.

He pressed harder against the others pulse and lifted so the mans head fell back on his shoulder, it was a thing of beauty, even still half clothed he could feel the others body coming alive, like a wire set to his nerves, the pebbled nipples visible through the white shirt, and the spread of precum against the wall from the boys own neglected sex.

He could feel it in the others movements, as the blood would start to thunder in his ear he grinding back and Soo wrapped a hand about his sex and stroked him in long firm lines. He wanted to feel the boy lost, so far he was tipping in to the pleasure, in to the moment in that shady alcove but as Soo's hand closed a little more he felt the dancer sag back against him. His hips were riding each roll of the elders hips and he ground up using both his hips and his hand to make the other come up on to his toes.

The noise the boy gave him was all its reward, it was a guttural wet thing, pulled from between kiss swollen lips and it bubbled out. He could feel the ragged spasm of the others chest as he tried to pull in the air, just a little out of his reach. Soo let up just enough so the man could draw in a desperate breath. Wonho's cock twitched at the gasp, he knew it would bring a blessed relief but at the same time it edged back that release for another moment. Soo's lips were warm against the back of the others ear tongue taking a soft drag as he gave words just for the other.

"Your just so tight on my thick cock, and here you are squirming for me and begging me to choke you out. You want more of this? I can fuck you till your hips ache and you crave the taste of my come on your lips. Would you like that?"

He smirked in to the blond hair at the nape of the boy's neck as he felt the hum of the mans voice trying to work. Soo's hand squeezed again as the other was forced just to nod, his hips jerking again. Wonho's sex was flexing against his palm and he knew he was almost there, the dancers body was drawing tighter binding about the girth of his cock and squeezing it till even Soo had to gasp at it and he grunted, the thrusts becoming shorter and faster as Wonho shook.

The spill was fast, messy, the spatter against the wall and falling to the floor to join the ruminants of many other trysts. Soo milked him with firms strokes, the last of it dripping down over the swollen head and smearing on to the models long fingers and he was dropping back against him. He released his hand then so Wonho could take in the needed air and he felt him loosen allowing Soo to move in the long full strokes he preferred.

His own release came soon after, hands gripped on the harness again as he held the boy roughly making sure he didn't squirm away, or just drop from exhaustion. Soo let his own head fall back moaning loudly and forgetting everything in that moment but how good the release was, the spill hot and thick even inside the warmth of the others body and it made the last few thrusts, deliciously wet, punctuated by the sound of skin meeting skin. One final last push sinking fully in to the other, Soo wrapped his arm about Wonho's chest and pulled him back against him. A rare comfort that the man had earned.

The girl was forgotten for the moment, although he had no doubt that Wonho would be licking away every drop of that mess once Soo was gone. The two were cute that way. Then again maybe not, he hadn't actually asked if they were dating, and to be honest he didn't care. He had gotten what he wanted, oddly he felt a little pang of something more. A thought that stayed even as he pulled free of the boy. His large hands holding the other open as he watched the length of his sex slide fully free, smirking as he saw just a trickle of damp follow.

"mm, Something to remember Hyung."

He then pulled at the loops of the boys pants pulling them back up over the others ass, the harness making sure it fell in to line. He knew the boy would be feeling that slick the rest of the night, a slow drip that made his underwear cling to him.

Soo took a moment to tuck himself back in, too lazy to bother with tucking in his shirt and instead he just arched again his arms rolling back as he worked out the kink against his back. His voice was now a bit more sluggish, satiated with the pleasure. His eyes falling on the girl then, who's eyes were wide just watching them both and he smirked a little.

"Maybe I'll see you around..."


End file.
